


A Chronicle of Heroes: Part 1

by glitteryfairyqueen



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-03
Updated: 2017-07-03
Packaged: 2018-11-22 23:47:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 22
Words: 20,946
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11390934
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/glitteryfairyqueen/pseuds/glitteryfairyqueen
Summary: A tale of six demigods who face the challenges of growing up, while dealing with betrayal, love, and monsters.*Note: this story is originally written by my fiance. This is the fifth rewrite he has done, and I helped write this version from Chapter 13 to the end. We are currently working on the second installment, and I am also writing this story from Sophia's complete perspective (her story is called "Daughter of Zeus" and will be posted as soon as possible).





	1. The Beginning

**Author's Note:**

> Just a short note before you read - no, this story is NOT a Percy Jackson fanfiction. There is no mention of Percy, Annabeth, or any other characters from the Percy Jackson series, other than Chiron. The camp in our story is completely different both in name and location. The only other similarity is the Greek gods and goddesses. Please do not leave negative comments of any kind about how we ripped off Rick Riordian's books, because we have clearly stayed away from his storyline. Thank you, and we hope you enjoy reading about Logan, Sophia, Jon, Adrian, and Zach.

Logan's P.O.V

Hi there, my name is Logan. I'm 19 and just got out of high school. I'm six feet tall and muscular with long, wavy, jet black hair and a scruffy black and red beard; my eyes are emerald green, which turn storm grey when I'm troubled or pissed. I'm the son of Poseidon; I can control water, talk to horses, and shake the ground.

My powers have grown, thanks to the training I've received from Chiron and some of the old counselors at Camp Demi-God. The camp accepts all demi-gods from Greek, Roman, Norse, and Egyptian Gods. Now that we are out of high school, my friend Jon (son of Ares), my half brother Zach (son of Neptune), and I have been sent on a mission to find five demi-gods. The first one we have to find is living out west in California, just north of Los Angeles. We took my Chevy Silverado 2500 Duramax to go pick up the new demi-gods. It took us four days to get out there, and one more day to find the house. When we pulled into the driveway, a big man with short hair and a graying goatee came out onto the front porch.

"Can I help you three?" the man asked very guarded.

"Uh, yes. We were sent by Chiron to pick up a demi-god that lives here," I said.

"That would be my daughter. She's inside getting ready. Why don't you come in? I've got coffee brewing," he said, opening the door for us.   

As Jon and Zack made themselves comfortable in the living room, the man asked me to come to the kitchen. When we were out of earshot, he turned to me with a serious look on his face.

"That's my baby girl you're taking. If anything happens to her I'm coming after you. Do you understand?" he said in a low menacing voice.

"Understood sir," I said, looking him in the eyes.

He poured us each a cup of coffee and I helped him take them out to the living room. While we were enjoying the coffee and I was explaining to the man about the camp his daughter would be going to, his daughter came down the stairs with a couple of suitcases and a purple backpack. She was small in stature with mousy brown curly hair and hazel eyes that shown with defiance and something I couldn't place; was it sadness or something else?

"Hey guys, can you take her stuff out to the truck please?" I asked.

"Sure man," Jon said.

Jon and Zach took her bags out to the truck and stayed out there till they saw the three of us come out onto the porch. The man hugged his daughter and shook my hand, then we walked out and climbed into the truck. We pulled out of the driveway and drove towards the highway.

"So what's your name?" I asked the girl. 

"Adrian, daughter of Athena," she answered, still looking out the window.

"Well mine is Logan, son of Poseidon. This is Jon, son of Ares; and Zach, who is my half brother, son of Neptune," I introduced her, pointing to each one as I said their name.

"How are you and Zach half brothers if you have the same dad and mother?" she asked, puzzled. 

"Because my father is the Greek Version of his father. We may have many of the same powers but he can only read and speak fluent Latin, while I can speak and read Greek. We both had to teach each other how to speak both languages," I explained to her.

We had a few hours of silence except for the radio, when Jon leaned over to ask me something.

"Logan, how are we going to fit eight demi-gods into this truck comfortably?" he asked.

"Well a Hephaestus kid and I worked on the truck and it can turn into a suburban with two more bench seats and a secret compartment with all our weapons and some extra if we need them. Zach, where do we need to go to find the next demi-god?" I asked.

"San Antonio, Texas," Zach answered. We traveled down the coastline of California and made it to the border of California and Arizona by nightfall.


	2. Chapter 2

Logan's P.O.V.

I pulled off the highway and down an old dirt road. We drove quite a distance before pulling off to the side to set up camp.

"We'll make camp here," I said, shutting the truck off.

Zach and Jon set up the tents as I raised up water from underground for cooking and drinking. I noticed that Adrian was still in the truck so I sent Jon after her. When he came back without her, I let out an exasperated sigh. I went to the truck and opened her door.

"I don't want to sleep in a tent," she said without looking at me.

"Well I'm sorry princess that we couldn't find you a five star hotel," I said a little harshly.

She gave me a disgusted look but got out of the truck and sat down beside Jon and Zach. I walked out to the perimeter and kept watch while Jon told Adrian about camp.

"Is he always that mean and antisocial?" Adrian asked.

"Who, Logan? Not at all. He's usually the most talkative," Jon answered, laughing a little.

"Then why is he so bossy and mean?"

"He's been going through a lot lately, but it's not my place to tell you," Jon said, not realizing I was walking over.

"That's right. It isn't his place to tell you and you haven't gained my trust for me to even think about telling you. Now, all of you get to bed. We have to be up early tomorrow," I ordered.

They all went to their tents and before I went to bed, I set up an early warning system to alert me if any intruders broke the perimeter. I had a fitful sleep haunted by past battles and the death of my girlfriend. I woke up a little before sunrise and just laid there for a minute before willing myself to get up. No one was up so I broke down my tent, put the fire out, and decided to get my sword out to practice. I changed out of my black t shirt and got a muscle shirt out. Then I opened the compartment in the bed of my truck and pulled out my sheathed broadsword.

My sword was a gift from my father when my last one was melted by the titan, Helios. The blade is celestial bronze that is colored navy blue with a lighter blue around the edge. It is also indestructible and the edge is always razor sharp. It has Greek letter down the center which is translated to ocean in English. The cross guard is two sea serpents with emerald eyes; the handle is leather wrapped hand and a half with a sapphire in the pommel. I strapped the sheath to my belt, drew my sword and stood in my ready stance as if facing a single opponent. I began slashing and parrying the air, moving fast for someone with my build. After about an hour, I was drenched with sweat and breathing hard.

"Where did you learn to fight like that?" Adrian asked from behind me.

"Chiron and the old counselor who taught sword fighting," I answered while walking back to the truck and putting my sword away.

I then went over to Jon's tent, stuck my head in and yelled at him to wake up and then did the same to Zach. They broke their tents down and packed the last of our supplies into the truck. We got back on the highway heading east towards Texas. We stopped again when we reached the border of New Mexico and Texas. While Zach set up camp, I had Adrian watch Jon and I demonstrated the art of sword fighting choose a weapon she'd like to use. She picked a dagger that was made of celestial bronze, just like my sword. She got into her ready stance while I just stood there watching her. She lunged at me and I casually side stepped, laying the flat of my sword on the back of her neck.

"You can't be too reckless or you'll lose your head. You're a daughter of Athena, right? You have to analyze your opponent," I chided her.

I stepped back from her and allowed her to regain her composure. She nodded to me that she was ready. This time I started the duel; I swung my sword at her head from her left and as she got ready to parry I immediately spun back the opposite direction, swinging my blade towards the back of her neck. She ducked as my blade whistled over her head.

"You can't block an attack from someone using weapons like mine that are big when you're only using a dagger; for the user will most likely be way stronger than you and over power you quickly," I said.

"Then what can I do because I can't handle weapons like that," she asked, a little frustrated.

"First, you have speed and agility because of your size. Also, you have to find a way to get inside your opponents guard. That's the only way you'll get a chance to strike," I said.  
We started another duel and it lasted a good twenty minutes. It ended with the tip of her dagger under my chin as I was about to bring my sword down to cleave her in two. I stepped back, sheathing my sword and smiling.

"Good job. You're getting the hang of it but you need more practice," I told her.

"Did you teach your girlfriend like this?" she asked.

"No, Chiron taught us both when we had started at camp," I said, turning away from her.

"What was she like?"

I didn't answer. I just walked to my truck, got a cigarette and walked a short distance away from the camp fire.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is shorter than the others, because my fiancé hit writer's block. So this is basically a filler chapter that gives more background info on Logan.

Logan's POV

When I came back from smoking, no one was awake so I got into my tent and fell into a fitful sleep again. The nightmare was when my girlfriend died. I was seventeen and my mom took us out to eat because we came back from our first quest unharmed. It was also our two year anniversary. We were heading out to the car when I heard growling and a loud bellow. I pulled my sword out and looked out into the darkness to see what it was. Out from the shadows came a Minotaur and ten hell-hounds.

"Get my mom out of here. I'll take care of them," I told my girlfriend.

She grabbed my mom's hand and ran. I looked back at the hell-hounds and Minotaur. The hounds began to advance encircling me. Two attacked from opposite directions but I took them out easily. The rest attacked simultaneously; I made short work of them. I turned to the Minotaur and beckoned him forward; he advanced, slowly pulling an ax from a holster on his hip. He was a good 7 feet tall. He swung down, trying to cleave me in two. I rolled to the side and charged forward trying to get inside his guard; he back handed me, throwing me into a car. I slammed my head hard and was knocked senseless.

My vision was hazy and my head was swimming when I heard my girlfriend screaming my name. I saw her pick up my sword and stand between me and the Minotaur. I tried to tell her to run but my voice wouldn't work. She attacked the monster and was knocked back towards me; I heard a sick crunching sound as her head hit the pavement. I crawled to her hoping against hope that I wasn't right. I cradled her limp body in my arms, searching for a pulse but not finding one. I sobbed into her neck while holding onto her for dear life. My grief was replaced by rage; I looked up at the Minotaur, my vision turning red as I yelled in defiance at him. I let go of my girlfriend and picked up my sword; I ran at the monster, jumping as he swung his ax. I slammed my sword through the back of his shoulder and landed behind him, relishing in his yell of pain. I called upon the power inside me making the earth shake. The Minotaur lost his balance and fell on his own ax. I walked back to my girlfriend's lifeless body and fell to my knees next to her. I picked her up in my arms and held her there until Chiron showed up with my mother and a couple of counselors. I woke with a start when I felt a hand on my shoulder. Adrian was in my tent kneeling next to me, looking at me with concern and fear. 

Are you okay? You were thrashing around and whimpering in your sleep," Adrian asked softly.

"I'm fine it was just a nightmare," I said, trying to slow my heart rate down.

"About your girlfriend?"

"Yes."

"What was she like?"

"She was strong, stubborn, kind-hearted and very witty."

I rolled my sleeping bag up and Adrian took that as her cue to leave. We broke down our tents, loaded up the truck and drove in silence (except for the radio) to San Antonio.


	4. Chapter 4

Logan's P.O.V.

We found the demi-god's house on the out skirts of the city. The demi-god was sitting on his house's front porch with two duffle bags. He looked to be of Mexican descent, a little shorter than me with just as much muscle and a kick-ass Mohawk. I pulled into the drive way and got out of the truck as he walked over.

"You the demi-god we've been sent to collect?" I asked him.

"Yeah I am; I'm Drake, son of Thor," he said, holding his hand out for me to shake. We put his stuff in the bed of the truck and then opened one of the two bench seats, turning my truck into a suburban. We got back on the highway heading to the east coast and north towards New York. It took us a good four days, with traffic and having to stop for everyone to go to the bathroom or stretch their legs. We arrived at the house at almost night fall. I went up to the door and knocked; an older man opened the door.

"May I help you?" he asked.

"Yea we're here to pick up a couple of demi-gods," I answered.

"Ah, those would be my stepdaughters," he answered, allowing me inside.

"Are they ready?" I asked.

"You don't plan to leave tonight, do you? It's almost dark," he asked, surprised.

"I want to get the kids to camp as quickly as possible."

"Why don't you all stay here?"

"Do you even have room for all of us?"

"Of course you all can stay in the basement and I'll make you breakfast."

So I walked back out onto the porch and motioned to the other to come in; I helped bring in their sleeping bags and get them settled in. I went back upstairs and out onto the porch. I lit up a cigarette and just stared up at the moon and stars. I heard footsteps behind me; I turned around to find Adrian coming out the front door to join me.

"Why aren't you asleep?" I asked her.

"I was about to ask you the same," she said to me in a sarcastic tone.

"I don't sleep much anymore," I said, turning back to the railing of the porch.

She joined me, resting her arms on the railing beside me. She shivered and leaned closer.

"You cold?" I asked.

"A little," she said, shivering again.

I went to my truck and pulled out my leather jacket, then handed it to her.

"Thank you," she said, putting it on.

Yeah, no problem," I said, a little guarded.

I sat down on the porch swing, pulling out another cigarette. Adrian sat down beside me, picked up my arm and put it around her shoulders. I didn't complain because I felt something towards her but I was still hesitant.

"Are you okay?" she asked.

"Just wondering if I could love again," I told her in almost a whisper.

"Because of your girlfriend dying?"

"Yeah."

She cupped my chin with her hand and pulled my face towards hers, kissing me. We broke the kiss and looked each other in the eyes.

"I'm sorry. I couldn't help it," she said, looking down at her lap.

This time it was I who cupped her chin and brought her face to mine.

"Don't be sorry," I said as I kissed her.

We sat there for a while until she fell asleep in my arms. I picked her up, her head on my chest, and carried her back into the house. I laid her on the couch before I went down to the basement and laid down in my sleeping bag until sleep consumed me. The next morning I woke up to the smell of coffee brewing and sausage being cooked. Everyone else was still asleep so I let them be and went up stairs. The old man and his stepdaughters, which he introduced to me as Jade and Phoebe, were starting breakfast; I left them to it and walked into the living room where Adrian was still sleeping on the couch. I leaned over her and kissed her forehead. Her eyes fluttered open and when they focused on me, she smiled and hugged my neck.


	5. Chapter 5

Logan's P.O.V.

I began gathering everyone's things while Adrian woke everyone up for breakfast. When I went back into the house, I walked into the kitchen and joined everyone. I drank four cups of coffee to wake up and ate a hug plate of eggs and sausage.

"Good thing I made extra. You got quite the appetite," Jade's father said, laughing while spooning more eggs onto my plate.

"Well what do you expect? He's built like a lumberjack," Jon said, laughing while I held up my fist at him.

While the others went to the living room to listen to Jon's and Zach's stories about camp, I helped Jade's dad clean the dishes. I was telling him about the camp and that I was one of the best fighters in the camp so his daughters will be safe. As we were getting to the last of the dishes I felt hands wrap around my waist from behind and a head rest on my back.

"Hey, why aren't you in there listening?" I asked playfully.

"Because I've heard the stories already and I wanted to be in here with you," Adrian said, hugging me tighter.

The old man looked at us and had a knowing grin on his face. When we finished, I turned around and wrapped my arms around her as I kissed her forehead.

It was about noon when I said that we had to get going, so everyone made sure they had everything and then made their way out to my truck. When everyone was in the truck, I thanked the man and began to pull out of the driveway. We got onto I-90 that followed the shore line of Lake Erie. When it started to get dark, we stopped at a restaurant and then went to a public park to sleep for the night. While Zach and Jon got the fire going to keep the girls warm, I grabbed my sword and beckoned Drake to follow me to a clearing. He brought his duffel bag and I just gave him a quizzical look. When we got to the clearing, he opened the bag and pulled out two short swords that he strapped to each hip and then pulled out a hammer with Norse symbols on it.

"I don't think that you have enough weapons," I said sarcastically.

He just grinned and pulled out his swords; he lunged swinging both swords towards my torso. I easily blocked with the flat of my blade pushing his blades back, spinning and bringing my sword in a deadly arc towards his throat. He parried, sliding my sword between his crossed ones. When my cross guard hit his blades, he pulled one back and brought it down towards the back of my neck. I jumped back and as soon as he lost his balance, I aimed a kick at his chest which connected. I lifted him into the air and threw him five feet. He was slow to get up, which gave me time to catch my breath. Drake picked his swords back up and ran at me, attacking with more ferocity than before and I knew it be a matter of time before he made a big mistake. I went on the defensive, blocking and parrying waiting for the right moment. He brought both swords down which I side stepped easily and laid my sword on the back of his neck.


	6. Chapter 6

Logan's P.O.V.

After our dual I jumped into the park's pond to rejuvenate my body. When I surfaced, I found Adrian sitting on the shore with a towel waiting for me. I picked up the towel and thanked her as I dried my hair and then wrapped the towel around my shoulders.  

"How was your swim?" she asked, leaning her head on my shoulder.

"Really good. It would have been better if you could have joined me," I answered, wrapping my arm around her shoulders.

We sat there kissing while the moon light reflected off the pond until it got too cold to sit in just my shorts. Adrian joined the others by the fire while I put on jeans, a flannel shirt, and my boots. I heard a twig snap in the distant but didn't see anything so I paid it no attention. I joined the others and began telling all of them about past battles Jon, Zack, and I have been in. We sat there bullshitting until midnight; I told them all to get some sleep. 

We pitched the tents, and Adrian gave hers to Jade and Phoebe; she would be sleeping in my tent for the night. I was just about to fall asleep when I heard a twig snap right outside our tent. I looked at Adrian who was now awake too. I held my finger to my lips and she nodded in understanding. I slowly got out of the tent without making a sound and found a person in dark clothes searching through our stuff. I snuck up behind him and wrapped my arm around his throat, putting him in a sleeper hold. I woke Jon up and told him to tie the son of a bitch up and we'd interrogate him when he wakes up.

 

*Author's Note: I apologize for the shortness of this chapter. Fiancé had hit writer's block and this is just a filler to move along the story. The next one will be longer, we promise.*


	7. Chapter 7

Logan's P.O.V.

About two hours later the kid finally woke up.

"Let me go," he screamed fighting against the ropes we tied him with.  
"Not until you tell me why the hell you were sneaking around our camp," I snarled, lifting him by the shirt.

He spat in my face, so I lowered him a little and punched four times in the face. His lip was busted open and his left eye was starting to swell shut  
.  
"Well, are you going to tell me or do I have to knock you senseless again?" I asked, raising my bloody fist.

"I came here to get her," he said, nodding towards Adrian. 

"Why?"

"My master wants her. He fancies her and he needs her mind to help him with his assault."

"His assault against whom?" 

"Your precious little Camp, and then the Gods themselves."

"Who is your master?"

"Wouldn't you like to know? He's right under your nose and you're too stupid to even realize it," he sneered.

I had enough so I punched him hard, knocking him out cold. 

"What do we do with him?" Jon asked.

Adrian's P.O.V

I watched in astonishment as Logan beat this guy to a pulp, trying to get information out of him. I saw a side of him that scared me and I never wanted to see that again.

"What to we do with him?" Jon asked, unphased by the whole ordeal. 

"We're going to leave him here," Logan said angrily. "Everyone pack your stuff. We're leaving."

He turned to me. I must have had a scared look on my face because he walked over and hugged me.

"I'm sorry you had to see that," He said softly into my shoulder.

I hugged him back, but I still couldn't get that image out of my head. Everyone got their tents down and packed them in the truck. Soon we were back on the road; I was sitting in the front seat next to Logan, partly to make sure he stayed awake and also if he wanted to talk about what happened. I broke the silence first.

"Logan, why did you beat him so badly?" I asked.

He stayed silent for a while before he finally sighed and answered.

"A few years back there was some demi-gods that didn't like the gods because they never visited us so they thought that we were just pawns who were disposable. They've been growing stronger, and recruiting new demi-gods ever since."

I stayed silent for a moment before asking him why they needed me.

"They need you because their last strategist, who also was a child of Athena, was killed by me," he answered.


	8. Chapter 8

Adrian's P.O.V  
I sat there in stunned silence after Logan told me about the last strategist. He killed one of my brethren. He may have been evil but he still killed him. The only noise came from the radio playing some country song that Logan said was one of his favorites. We arrived in a small town called Birch Run around dawn. We got onto the off ramp and pulled into a gas station so that everyone could get out and stretch their legs, use the bathroom and get some food. When Logan got out, he looked around the place as if he was almost home sick.  
"What's wrong?" I asked, hugging his waist.

 

"This is Jon's, Zach's, and mine home town."

"Is this the first time you've been back since you joined camp Demi-God?"

He just nodded, not looking me in the eyes. I pulled his head down to my shoulder, stoking the back of his head. It hadn't even been two days and I already loved him. Whenever I'm around him I feel safe and secure.

Logan's P.O.V

The feeling from being back in this town was overwhelming. It held so much pain and misery; that's why I ran away in the first place. Zach's and my step dad started beating us when I was 10 and he was six. I held onto Adrian for dear life; I felt so close to her after such a short time. I took her by the hand and led her into the gas station. We selected a few items to snack on and then I went to the cooler and grabbed a couple of energy drinks. I payed for everything and met up with everyone out at the truck. Jon and Zach were in the same morbid mood as I was, so we quickly got back out onto the highway heading north. We made it to the Mackinaw Bridge as night fell. We set up camp on the beach of Lake Huron.

After camp was set up, Adrian, Jade, Phoebe, and Drake faced off against Jon and I. Adrian had her dagger that I gave her and one of Drake's short swords. Jade and Phoebe both had six foot Scepters, and Drake had his short sword and scythe out. Jon and I stood back to back; Jon had his battle ax out and I had my Broadsword. They attacked simultaneously; Drake and Adrian attacked me while Phoebe and Jade took on Jon. With our experience we held them off for a while, but with Adrian analyzing our movements, they began to pinpoint our weaknesses. Jade and Phoebe attacked at the same time and got Jon in both of his shoulders, incapacitating him. Drake and Adrian were still working on defeating me but I had one more trick up my sleeve. I summoned a mini hurricane to surround me to even the playing field a bit but it didn't last long. Adrian fainted towards my waist with her dagger. I moved my sword to parry, when I felt a sharp pain in my left shoulder. I looked down and found Drakes short sword hilt deep in my shoulder. I dropped my sword and fell to my knees in submission.

"Great job guys," I said, trying to avoid the pain in my shoulder. 

Adrian came over and hugged me, concerned about the sword  in my shoulder. Drake pulled it out quickly leaving a pretty big hole. Adrian helped me get my shirt off and followed me in to the lake. I formed a bubble around her so she could breathe while I stayed outside of it to let the water heal me.


	9. Chapter 9

Adrian's P.O.V

Seeing Logan hurt that bad worried me but he acted so calm about it. Though watching his wound heal was disgusting, as I watched I saw the bone reforming. Then his muscles and skin stitched back together, leaving a faint but long white scar. He slid into the bubble and must have seen the disgust on my face because he pulled me into a hug. We stayed down there for a long time hugging and kissing each other. When we broke the surface, the others were on the shore. As soon as they saw us come up, they started laughing and asking us what we were doing down there that took us so long. My face was burning and when I looked at Logan, his face was red as well. The night was getting cold so Logan and Jon began to build a fire. While Jon lit it with a fire ball, Logan went to his truck and pulled his black leather jacket out, handing it to me. I thanked him as he sat down next to me and put his arm around my shoulders. The fire wasn't big but it kept us warm enough from the cold. We went to bed around 1 in the morning, knowing that tomorrow we would be at the camp. 

Logan's P.O.V

I woke everyone up just before day break so that we could make it to the camp before night fell again. We drove along the main road until we came across a small two track heading deep into the forest. At the end of the two track stood the entrance of Camp Demi-God. It used to be an Air-Force base until Michigan's government shut all the bases down. I stopped at the entrance to check in and we pulled through the gate to the camp's garage. Everyone took out their luggage and followed Zach and Jon to the barracks while I grabbed my duffel bag with all my weapons in it, then transformed the truck back into its regular form. I walked past the barracks and the training area to the lake where my cabin stood. I opened the door and said aloud 'home sweet home'. I put my duffel bag on my bed and began to hang my weapons in their spots on the wall, when I heard a knock on the door.

"Come in," I grunted as I was arranging my clothes in my closet. 

When I stood up, I found Adrian looking at me with her head tilted. I gave her a questioning look.

"Why do you live here and not with everyone in the barracks?" she asked.

"Well I built this place because I love being near water and I'm not the only one who lives here. Jon and Zach both live here."

" Oh, well would you mind if I stayed here as well? This feels more like home than the barracks do."

"Sure, here I'll show you the room you can have."

I led her down the hallway past two doors. When we came to the third door, I opened it up and allowed her in. She sat down on the bed and gave me a grateful look.

"If you need me, I'll be outside splitting wood," I said after I gave her a kiss.


	10. Chapter 10

Logan's P.O.V.

Adrian came out to tell me that Jon, Zach, Jade, Phoebe, and Drake were on the back porch waiting for me. I picked up an arm full of small logs and made my way out of the forest to the back porch of my cabin. Jon lit the fire while I went inside to grab a cooler and filled it with soda and also grabbed a couple bags of chips. Everyone dug in, while I sat back down and pulled out my pack of cigarettes. I lit up a cigarette and just watched everyone have a good time as if through a haze until Adrian shook me from my thoughts.

"What's wrong? You've got a far away look and your eyes aren't their normal emerald green," she asked in almost a whisper.

I looked at her and forced a smile; "Nothing is wrong. Just zoned out for a minute, that's all."

She gave me a look telling me she didn't believe me and squeezed my shoulder before getting up and sitting with the other girls. Drake, Jon, and Zach sat around me, shooting the breeze and smoking. The back sliding door opened and a kid from the Hephaestus barracks came out.

"Sorry to disturb you Logan, but Chiron wants you and Jon to report to his office."

Jon and I followed the boy to Chiron's office and walked in without knocking. Chiron looked up and when he saw us, he put the book he was reading down.  
"Ah Jon, Logan. How are you?" he asked, trying to sound pleasant. 

"What do you need sir?" I asked, impatiently.

"Well there's a demi-god we missed and we need to get her before the resistance does."

"Why is this demi-god so special?"

"She's a daughter of Zeus."


	11. Chapter 11

Logan's P.O.V.  
My jaw dropped as Jon asked what I was thinking.

"How is this possible? Zeus hasn't sired children in eons," Jon asked.

"Well he has and she's in grave danger. The Resistance are already after her."

"Where do we find this demi-god?" I asked, already planning to leave.

"Birch Run," He said, looking at me gravely.

Jon's P.O.V

I tried stopping Logan as he stormed out of the room but Chiron stopped me.

"Let him be, he'll come around. You know as well as I do that he'll agree," Chiron said.

I highly disbelieved that, for Logan had had a worst time in Birch Run than I did. His step-dad would beat him and his mother until one day Logan lost his temper completely and accidentally drowned him. He had showed up that night in the pouring rain begging me for a place to stay. The next day Chiron had shown up to take him to camp. Sending him back there is not a good idea but I knew as well as Chiron that Logan was the only person to send on missions like this.

"I'll go talk to him," I finally said before leaving Chiron's office.

When I walked out, Adrian was standing there with a worried look on her face.

"What's wrong with Logan? I saw him heading to the training arena and he looked angry, more angry than I've ever seen him," she asked.

I didn't answer. I just went straight to the arena with her at my heels.

Logan's P.O.V

It had started to rain as I stormed out of the Complex and headed towards the training arena. When I walked in, I headed straight for one of the posts for throwing dagger practice and began to wail on it. Thinking about all the memories flooding back of that bastard that used to be my stepfather made me hit harder and harder with every blow. I didn't even notice the blood pooling from my knuckles. I didn't stop until a loud crack split the air as the post splintered and fell to the ground. I just stood there breathing heavy when I felt a light touch on my arm. I looked down and saw Adrian standing there on the verge of tears. I fell to my knees and she wrapped her arms around my neck, pulling my head to her chest as I began to cry. What seemed like an hour later, we were back in my cabin. Everyone had fallen asleep; Adrian went to her room as I pulled off my shirt and went to the back porch. I stuck my bloody hands into the water, not only to clean them but to heal them as well. When I felt that my knuckles were completely cover by skin and felt the last pop of them going back to place, I pulled my hands out and walked back into the house. I threw on a pair of shorts and Adrian came in to give me a quick kiss before going back to her bedroom. I climbed into bed and fell into a fitful sleep, haunted by the memory of my stepfather.

The next morning, Jon and I woke up before dawn and packed up our weapons and were about to leave the cabin when Adrian's voice came from behind me, asking if she could come. I told her she could and she hurried off to get her short sword and dagger. We were on the road ten minutes later driving in complete silence except for the radio. We made it to Birch Run near night fall so we rented a room at a hotel; Jon took one bed and Adrian took the other while I slept on the floor. I laid there staring at the ceiling until I decided that I couldn't sleep at all, so I got up and went outside to get some fresh air. The fall night was cool and crisp; I was glad that I had put on my flannel shirt over my muscle shirt. I lit a cigarette as I looked up at the sky, finding as many constellations as I could. I heard the door open; I turned around to see Adrian walking out with my leather jacket on. I wrapped my arms around her as we stood in silence enjoying each others company. After twenty minutes we went back inside and laid together on her bed and fell into a peaceful sleep.


	12. Chapter 12

Logan's P.O.V.

The next morning I woke with a start; Jon was shaking my shoulder, trying to get me to wake up.

"What time is it?" I asked groggily.

"Almost noon. We were wondering if you were ever going to get up today," he said. 

I sat right up, all the sleepiness leaving me. I went to the front office to pay for our room. A little while later, we were on Dixie highway heading to the demi-god's house to find a girl by the name of Sophia. I followed the directions of my GPS until it took me down a side road to a nice looking house with three kids playing out front. I pulled off to the side off the road because my truck wouldn't fit in their drive way. I got out and walked up to the door and knocked. While I waited for an answer, the youngest, a girl, walked up and asked me if I was a cop because of the gun at my belt. I looked down at my hip where my sword was, now knowing what mortals see when they see my sword. A man came out and quickly told the younger children to go inside.

"What do you want?" the man said gruffly.

"Um is this where Sophia lives?" I asked tentatively.

"Yea why?"

"Well I'm here to pick her up to take her to a camp for people like me and her."

"What do you mean people like you?" he asked aggressively.

"I mean a demi-god, you fool. And the more we argue, the easier it'll be for monsters to track us."

Just before he could say something, a girl came running out and almost knocked me over. She was slightly shorter than me with dark brown hair to her shoulders and a round face. Her eyes were hazel but looked more like forest green with brown. She had a nice figure which caught my eye and when she looked up into my face, she caught me staring.

"Um," I said clearing my throat, "are you the demi-god we've been sent for?"

She stood up straight and said, "Yes. I'm Sophia, Daughter of Zeus."


	13. Chapter 13

Sophia's P.O.V

"You have got to be kidding me," I mumbled, staring at my phone. Five tiny words appeared on the screen, causing the world as I knew it is to stop. The text was from my boyfriend.

*It's not working out, sorry*

"Sorry, my ass." I threw my phone across the room and flopped onto my bed. A tear slid down my cheek and I furiously wiped it away. I wasted enough tears on him, I wasn't going to anymore. As I took a deep breath, there was a knock on my door.

"Sophia! There's some guy here looking for you," my little sister, Ruby, stood in the doorway.

"What do you mean, some guy?" I looked at her and noticed her eyes were wide. "Ruby, what's going on?"

"Some guy pulled up in a truck and asked for you. Bob's outside confronting him. Sophia, he's been drinking again..."

I bolted out of bed and ran down the stairs. As I ran through the kitchen, I could see them out the big window. It didn't look too pretty from where I was. I rushed out the door and tripped on Ruby's shoes, causing me to almost knock the unknown guy over.  The first thing I noticed when I caught myself was his emerald green eyes. I felt my face growing warm as he stared at me back. Nervousness flashed through his eyes briefly, then it was gone.

"Um, are you the demi-god we've been sent for?" My eyes shifted to the truck as he said 'we' and I noticed two other people. One was a girl who seemed to be shooting daggers in my direction. I could already tell she didn't care for me. Just what I needed to make my day crappier. Looking back to the guy in my driveway, I nodded.

"I'm Sophia, daughter of Zeus."

He seemed to be a little surprised by that as he introduced himself as Logan, son of Poseidon.

Silence slowly became awkward, so I turned and went into the house to pack. Ruby was sitting on my bed when I walked into my room. Grabbing the suitcase set from under my bed, I began to go through my stuff. Ruby watched me for a few minutes, then began to help sorting everything into two piles - what I was taking and what was staying for her. Once everything was packed, I zipped up my jacket and turned to see Ruby almost in tears. I wrapped my arms around her.

"Don't cry, Ruby, it'll be okay. I'll come back and visit. It's just safer for me to go."

"I know, Soph. I'm just going to miss you."

"I'm going to miss you too, Rubes. Take care of the boys for me."

I gave her a quick kiss on the head and grabbed my stuff. When I got outside, Logan put the suitcases in the back of the truck as I climbed in next to the other guy. The girl was still shooting me daggers but I didn't pay attention to her. 

Logan's P.O.V.

It was as if she just smacked me. Sophia went back inside to get her stuff while the man was fuming. 

"She isn't going anywhere with you freaks," the man said, poking me hard in the chest.

"Oh yea," I growled, "I knew someone who was exactly like you. My step-dad who would beat me and my mother until I drowned him with my powers, so don't think that you'll be able to stop her."

Ten minutes later, she came out with all her stuff, got in the truck and never looked back as we left.

Sophia's P.O.V.

Logan got in the driver's seat and quickly made introductions. Jon seemed like a decent guy and I could see why he was friends with Logan after hearing the crazy things they did together. Adrian didn't say much to me, which I thought was kind of rude. She could've at least mumbled a hi. Instead, she just talked to Logan and Jon, completely excluding me from the conversation. I pulled my ear buds out of my bag and blared my music loud enough to drown out her voice. The last thing I remember was leaning my head against the window and closing my eyes...

Logan's P.O.V.

We got back to camp at midnight, which the sentries weren't pleased about. I took Sophia up to the barracks and once I found a bunk for her, I left and went down to my cabin. I sat on the back porch enjoying the summer breeze. After about ten minutes, I went inside and fell asleep almost immediately. The next morning, I got up and put on my combat gear: black military boots, black camo cargo pants, and a cut off t-shirt with a breast plate over it. I went to the training arena to see how well the new demi-god could fight and see what the limits of her powers are. When I got there, she had a half sword in her hand, practicing on a dummy. 

"Damn. You showed that dummy a thing or two, didn't ya?" I said, chuckling a little. 

She swung around sword still in hand and if I hadn't been quick, she would have sliced me in half. Her face reddened as she took a step back.

"I'm sorry," she mumbled.

I took a good look at her while she was staring at the ground embarrassed. She was wearing a blue v neck shirt and black yoga pants that accented her figure. She looked up and caught me staring and asked if my girlfriend would like the way I was staring at her as she giggled. This time my face reddened. 

"Well straight to it. I'm going to teach you how to fight and use your powers. most people use their anger but that doesn't always help because it blinds them; I like to use a combination of anger and common sense," I said. "Think of something that makes you angry and put that image on me so i can see what you can do."

We squared off and she didn't do too bad. I started goading her; after a while she screamed at me to stop and thrust her sword to the sky, blasting me with a bolt of lighting. Next thing I remember is blinding pain, some cracking bones and then darkness.


	14. Chapter 14

Sophia's P.O.V

I nervously chewed on my nails as the medic team consulted Chiron at the end of Logan's bed. Standing outside the doorway of the cabin, I couldn't hear what they were saying. Chiron nodded at something the medic said, then glanced toward me. With a small smile and what appeared to be amusement in his eyes, Chiron beckoned me inside. Gulping, I hesitantly made my way up the stairs and over to where Logan was sound asleep.

"Is he going to be okay?" I whispered, peering at Logan before turning to Chiron.

"He's going to be alright, just slightly bruised and a broken bone in the middle of his back. Which will heal and this might be a good thing for his ego," Chiron chuckled. I looked at him, confused by his comment. He continued. "Logan has a habit of showing off when it comes to new campers. This might be a lesson for him."

"Ah, I see. When will he be awake?"

"In an hour or so, maybe less. I can excuse you from my lecture today if you'd like to sit with him. Once he gets better, I will have the two of you make up the lesson."

"Thanks, Chiron."

"You're welcome. Sophia." Chiron headed toward the door, then turned back to me. "And a piece of advise, my dear. No matter how stubborn or difficult Logan may get, stay with him. Not just while he's in here, but in camp and even out of camp. Trust me, it's for the best for him and for you." He then walked out of the cabin, leaving me alone with Logan.

Pulling up a chair next to Logan's side, I thought about what Chiron said. Before I could make any process on it, Adrian came bursting through the door. Her eyes slid from Logan to me, instantly narrowing into slits.

"You! What the hell are you doing in here?" She hissed, disgust laced with anger in her voice. "And why are you holding my boyfriend's hand?!"

"I, uh, I..." I glanced down, not even realizing I had slipped my hand into Logan's while I was lost in thought. Quickly removing my hand, I focused back on Adrian. "I'm here because I wanted to make sure Logan was okay. I kinda blasted him with lightning during training and he blacked out."

"Get away from him. You're not his girlfriend, it's not your responsibility to make sure he's okay.  You better hear me loud and clear, new girl. Logan is my boyfriend and if you don't stay away from him, I will come after you and make your life here at camp hell." Adrian took a step toward me, her gaze glaring and dangerous. Before I could say anything, Logan started to wake up. 

"Sophia, is that you?" he mumbled, struggling to open his eyes.

"Yeah, Logan. It's me." I walked over to him, not bothering to look at Adrian, even as I felt the daggers directed toward me. "How are you feeling?"

"I've had better days," he chuckled, rubbing his eyes. Blinking a couple times, he finally looked up to me then over to Adrian. "Oh, hey Adrian. What's up?"

"'What's up?' 'What's up?!' That's all you can say to me?!" Adrian huffed angrily, her eyes flashing in anger.

"Uh..." Logan stammered, confusion written all over his face.

"I am your girlfriend, Logan. The first person you should've been asking for when you woke up. Not talk to this... this... cunt!" she sneered. "How do you think I felt when I didn't see you at the table for lunch! And nobody would tell me where you were. Not Chiron or any of the other counselors. Only to overhear Jon talking to Drake about how Little Miss Perfect blew you up in the training arena. How cool she was for summoning lightning! How it was about time you found someone like her to keep you on your toes! I'm not stupid, Logan! I know what's going to happen and I'm not going to stand for it. It's either me or her and you better hope you make the right choice!!"

With that, she shot me another death glare and stormed out of the cabin, slamming the screen door shut behind her. Logan stared after her, eyes wide with disbelief. He turned to me as I collapsed into the chair.

"Sorry about that," I mumbled, not looking at him.

"What in the world just happened?" 

"It's a long story...."

Logan's P.O.V

I really wished I was dreaming when Adrian stormed out of the infirmary. Nope it was real. All I could do was look at Sophia and ask what in the world just happened. Long story short, Adrian thought Sophia was trying to steal me away from her. Truth be told I was falling for Sophia; something about her just kept dragging me towards her. I just hadn't realized it's happening yet. 

Two days went by before I was able to leave the infirmary but I wasn't alone most of the time. Adrian would come visit but that was rare or Sophia would. When Sophia came in, I'd feel a surge of warmth when I saw her glowing smile. She would bring me in notes from the day's lessons and we would sit and talk about random things and laugh at each other's silliness. Finally the day came that I was able to get out of the infirmary and start teaching fighting lessons again. 

During one of my lessons, Adrian came into the arena and she looked pissed. 

"Can I have a word with you now please?" she asked very strongly.

"Adrian, I'm in the middle of teaching. Can't this wait?" I pleaded.

"Oh, of course you make all the time in the world for Sophia but your own girlfriend has to wait. I see how it is. I'm going to give that girl a piece of my mind." 

"No you won't, Adrian. Leave her alone. She was there in the infirmary with me because she blasted me with lightning. She felt bad. And for you to yell at her like that, it was uncalled for."

"Uncalled for? Oh, I'm sorry. Was I not supposed to make it known that you're my boyfriend? Excuse me for making sure the new girl knew her place. I'm not dealing with a boyfriend stealer." Her tone was beyond pissed and for once, I didn't care. Something inside of me snapped.

"That's it, Adrian. I'm done. I don't know what's gotten into you lately but I don't like it. I see now that you're just as pathetic as an Aphrodite child. It's over." 

She just stared at me speechless for a moment, then ran off crying. I was almost tempted to run after her but what I said was the truth. I was tired of the way she was acting.

"Class dismissed," I said distractedly.

After the last student left the arena, I yelled in frustration as I hurled my sword at a post. It sunk halfway through and just quivered there. I was so pissed that I didn't even notice that Sophia was standing in the entrance of the arena.

Sophia's P.O.V.

After finishing up the notes from Chiron's latest lecture, I decided to stop by the infirmary and see how Logan was doing. On my way, I noticed Jon walking out of the cabin. He saw me and shook his head, knowing exactly where I was doing.

"He's not in here," he called out, a smile on his face.

"Oh? I didn't know he was already out," I smiled back. "I take it you didn't either?"

"Nope. But that's Logan. He probably threw himself back into teaching. I suggest checking the arena. I'll catch up with him later." With a wave, he was off toward the barracks.

I sighed in relief, knowing he really was okay. That was the scariest thing I've ever done, summoning lightning like that. I never had a problem with my anger before, but something about Logan pushing me as hard as he had made me snap. I still felt bad about it, even though Logan assured me over and over he was okay. Heading toward the arena, I wasn't paying attention to where I was walking until something bumped into me. As I looked up, I recognized Adrian who look like she was crying. Before I could say anything, she threw a dirty look toward me and continued running away. I looked after her in disbelief, then turned back toward the arena. Something big must have happened because the kids from Logan's class weren't too far behind Adrian. One of them saw me and stopped long enough to say,

"You better get in there. He's really upset." Then they disappeared.

With a bad feeling in my gut, I stopped just inside the doorway as Logan yelled in frustration and hurled his sword into the nearest post, where it stuck. I knew he hadn't seen me yet so I waited a couple minutes before talking.

"Are you okay?" My voice startled him and he turned toward me. Once he realized it was me, he relaxed slightly and rubbed the back of his neck.

"Honestly? Yes and no. Yes, I'm okay if you're wondering about the infirmary. No, I'm not okay if you're talking about Adrian. Who, I'm sure, you ran into on the way here."

"Yeah, I did. Literally, actually. She wasn't too happy to see me, which is just like any other day. But I'm not asking about her, I'm asking about you." I sat down on one of the benches and patted the spot next to me. Logan sighed and plopped down, looking exhausted. "What happened?"

"I... Broke up with her."

"Oh." That's why she was crying, I thought to myself.

"Yeah. I was done with her acting like a spoiled princess who got away with throwing a fit when something didn't go her way. She actually thought I was cheating on her, just because I was spending time with you when I was in the infirmary. But I'm glad I broke up with her. It's like a huge weight has been lifted off of my shoulders."

"Well, that's good. I think." I must have looked pretty confused because he laughed. 

"Can I tell you a secret? I wasn't happy with her. I mean, at first I was. I thought I was in love. But then I started seeing things about her that I didn't like. Like the way she treated you. She's mean to a lot of people I talk to, but she was particularly nasty to you. I think I just stayed with her because I felt like I had to protect her. I made a promise that I would and I don't know, maybe I thought that breaking up with her sooner would have broken that promise."

"That's understandable," I reached for his hand and gave it a gentle squeeze. "You did everything you could for her."

"I did. And now, she's not my problem anymore." Logan looked at me and I was lost in his eyes. A part of me really wanted to kiss him, but I knew it would have been wrong. He just broke up with Adrian, for goodness's sake! Before I could do anything stupid, the dinner bell rang. Quickly, I got up from the bench.

"We probably should go eat," I said, not quite looking at him just in case I actually did kiss him. Without waiting for Logan, I darted out of the arena with my heart breaking for the unknown.


	15. Chapter 15

Adrian's P.O.V.

I stared at myself in the mirror, wiping away the tears. Thankfully, the cabin was empty so I didn't have to explain anything. Not that it mattered anyways; I wouldn't be staying in the cabin for much longer. By dinner, everyone would know what happened. I can't believe he broke up with me. Whatever, I thought to myself, let him enjoy his little slut. I could do better than him anyways.

Applying new lip gloss, eyeliner, and mascara, I left the cabin and made my way down to dinner. A couple of kids from Logan's class saw me and began whispering to each other. I ignored them and sat down at a table by myself. As I picked at my food, I could feel eyes on me. I knew everyone was watching and I didn't care. It wasn't like couples didn't break up at camp. I've witnessed a couple of my friends get their heart broken by someone before. Shrugging it off, I took a bite of pasta just as Sophia appeared, out of breath. I raised an eyebrow, wondering briefly what her problem was before quickly squashing it. Like I said, I didn't care. A few minutes after she got in line, Logan came from the same direction. Instead of a heartbroken expression on his face, which I secretly hoped a little bit, he looked more confused than that day I snapped in the infirmary. As I watched, he tried to approach Sophia, who shook her head and turned away. He stared at her for a few seconds, then turned and went to where his friends sat. Sophia looked around before deciding to sit with her barrack mates, who barely acknowledged her from their intense debate over something I couldn't quite catch. She looked as miserable as Logan looked, and as I felt. Good. They don't deserve to be happy.

As I got up from dinner, I followed behind a small group who were heading toward the field for a bonfire. Keeping a little distance between us, I could only hear bits of their conversations.

"Logan.... infirmary... Adrian.... I guess..."

"Sophia... first.... wasn't happy.... broke up.... teaching class..."

"Poor guy.... lightning.... crazy girlfriend.... miserable..."

Without realizing it, I moved closer just as one of the girls spoke.

"Logan's better off without her. She was controlling and nasty to everyone. I'm not surprised that she doesn't have any true friends at camp. Maybe that's why she was so obsessive over Logan," she shrugged, "Who knows? And now Logan and Sophia look like they're having some issues. Poor guy can't catch a break."

I stopped cold in my tracks, receiving dirty looks from those who were walking behind me. Did everyone really think that way about me? A small voice in my head chided, you don't care remember? I shook my head, getting rid of the voice. I didn't care what others thought about me. I wasn't here to please anyone. However, I really didn't feel like seeing Logan or Sophia or anyone else for the rest of the night. I headed to the Athena barracks, looking forward to some peace and quiet.

Logan's P.O.V.

"Can either one of you tell me what the fuck is going on?" I asked as Drake, Jon, and I walked to the cabin.

"I don't know, Logan; Sophia likes you. It's as plain as day," Drake answered. 

"Maybe she feels that it's an inappropriate time to be making a move on you since you just broke up with Adrian," said Jon's girlfriend. 

I thought about it for a moment and guessed she was right, but it still bugged me that Sophia just pushed me away like she did. I let everyone in and while Drake, Jon, and Mikayla sat on the couch, I went to Adrian's room. Once I had gathered everything, I took it out to her barrack and left it there on the porch. When I came back, I found Jon kicking Drake's ass in Madden. 

"Hey, how about you go up against some real competition?" I said sarcastically.

"You're on, asshat."

Jon chose the Green Bay Packers while I chose the Denver Broncos. I started off winning 24-3 but then as always, my mind started to wander and it settled on Sophia. I wasn't even paying attention to the game anymore because I was daydreaming about her. It wasn't until Jon shook my shoulder that I snapped out of it.

"Just go talk to her already," Jon said.

He didn't have to tell me twice. I dropped the controller and ran to the Zeus section of the barracks. When I arrived at her door I started pounding on it and didn't get an answer. I ran to Chiron's office thinking she's gotta be there. She wasn't in Chiron's office. So I stopped in and asked Chiron if he'd seen Sophia anywhere. He looked at me with a look of either happiness or a mixture of mischief and thoughtfulness, then told me she was down in the arena. I ran the entire way down and started yelling her name as I got closer. When I was about thirty feet from the entrance, Sophia came rushing out with a look of confusion and worry on her face. 

"What's wrong?" she asked, panic in her voice.

"I... love..... you," I panted.

"What did you say?" she asked incredulous.

"I love you, and I want to be with you; I feel like I could defeat an entire army when I'm with you."

Sophia's P.O.V.

Whoa, what? Did I hear him right?

"You love me?" I repeated.

"Yeah," he said sheepishly.

I thought I saw him blush a little. Launching myself over what little distance was between us, I threw my arms around his neck. He stumbled slightly but managed to keep us upright.  
"I love you too, Logan." I could feel him smile as he hugged me tighter. Then a thought occurred to me. "What about Adrian?"

"What about her?" He let me go so he could look at me.

"You just broke up with her today. If you start dating me now, it'd just look like I'm the rebound. Which I know wouldn't be the case," I held up a hand to stop his protest, "But that's what it would look like. As much as I would love to claim you as mine right now, I think we should wait until things between you and Adrian die down a little. Just give it a week or two."

"I guess you're right," he sighed.

"That doesn't mean we can't hang out all the time or whatever," I smirked at his pouty face. "It'll be over before you know it, Logan. Just trust me on this. It'll make things easier to deal with for everyone."

I could tell from his expression that he knew I was right. He didn't argue with it. We stood there for a few minutes in silence before he spoke.

"Can I at least tell Jon and Drake about us? You know they're going to keep bugging until one of us says something."

"I suppose that would be okay. We could go tell them together so they understand why we're doing it this way."

Logan reached for my hand and we walked back to his cabin. Before we went inside, Logan leaned down and kissed my cheek. A voice called out from inside the cabin, causing us both to jump and turn bright red.

"You call that a kiss, Logan? What the hell was that?!"


	16. Chapter 16

Logan's P.O.V.

I squinted at the screen door as Jon appeared. He laughed at my expression.

"What, are you spying on me now?" I pretended to glare at him.

"Yeah, that's exactly what I'm doing. Idiot, you're standing in front of the cabin when the door's wide open and we can see you," Jon shook his head as I heard Drake and Mikayla snickering inside.

"Alright, alright. You caught me." I shrugged and motioned Sophia to enter the cabin. Jon walked back over to Drake and Mikayla. They looked at us expectantly.

"Sophia and I have decided that while we both love each other, we're going to wait until things calm down with Adrian before officially dating," I said, glancing at Sophia to see if I got it right. She nodded.

"Let me explain," she said, addressing the look of confusion on their faces. "Logan just broke up with Adrian before dinner. So, the news should be all over camp by now. If Logan were to start dating me the same day, it would just look like I'm the rebound. Which we know won't be the case, but that's what the gossips will be saying. Since things are already pretty intense with Adrian, I just thought it'd be a good idea to wait a week or two for everything to settle down."

"But we're going to be spending a lot of time together, so it'd be unofficially dating. Well, to everyone else," I added.

"Right," Sophia agreed, "But the five of us will know that we're dating."

'So we'll just keep it a secret until you two feel like it's okay to tell everyone else," Jon said as Drake nodded.

"People are going to know either way," Mikayla spoke up. "They'll put two and two together once you start hanging out more. I wouldn't be surprised if everyone knew by morning."

"Well, if anyone asks, just tell them you don't know anything," I gave her a hard look. I really didn't want my relationship with Sophia to get messed up before it even got started.

"It's getting late," Sophia glanced out the window. "I probably should get back to my barracks. Would you walk me outside, Logan?"

"Sure." I followed her outside, making sure to close the door behind me so nobody could spy on us again. "You don't have to go, Soph. You could stay the night here."

"As much as I would love to, I probably shouldn't. At least, not tonight." She smiled at me and I couldn't help but to smile back. "Good night, Logan."

Before she could turn away, I pulled her close and kissed her, pouring everything I had into it. Too soon, I let her go and she grabbed my arm to steady herself. I grinned and she blushed a bright pink.

"Good night, Sophia."

With a quick peck to my cheek, she took off for her barracks, turning back once to wave. I waved back and made sure she disappeared inside before going back into the cabin. Saying good night to my friends, I climbed into my bed and fell asleep, dreaming about hazel-green eyes and lightning bolts.


	17. Chapter 17

Sophia's P.O.V.  
The sun radiated into my room, causing me to wake up and smile. Stretching, I thought about last night and blushed. That kiss with Logan was... Fireworks. I've never been kissed like that. It was pretty magical. I knew I sounded like a love-struck teenager but hey, I was. I couldn't wait to see Logan so I quickly got dressed in shorts and a tank top and made my way over to his cabin. As I bounded up the steps, I almost plowed Logan over, who was walking out the door. Catching me by the arms, he laughed and helped me get steady.

"Where's the fire?" he jokingly teased me. I giggled.

"No fire, I promise. I just wanted to see you," I wrapped my arms around his waist.

"I wanted to see you too. That's why I was on my way over to your barracks and ask if you wanted to go get breakfast together."

"Sure, I'd love that."

Logan held my hand all the way until we got to the edge of the walkway. He quickly kissed me and the fireworks reappeared. I smiled at him and we casually got in line behind a group of Logan's students. A couple of them gave us weird looks before turning to each other and whispering. I pretended that I didn't see them, thinking about what Mikayla said last night. Did people already know? 

"What are you thinking about?" Logan asked, oblivious to the group.

"Nothing," I said. "I'm just hungry."

"When aren't you?" We laughed. "Come on, let's go sit with Jon and Drake."

We were laughing at Jon's imitation of Terminator when some girl I never saw before came over to the table.

"Is it true?" she asked, looking from me to Logan and back. "Are you two dating?"

"Who told you that?" I tensed as Logan had a blank expression on his face.

"It's all over camp," she said, before acknowledging the bewildered expression on my face. "You didn't hear anything?"

"No," I looked at Logan. He shrugged and turned toward the girl.

"You shouldn't believe everything you hear unless it comes from the source. No, if you'll excuse us, we're trying to enjoy breakfast." The girl scampered away and Logan shook his head. "I don't know if we're going to be able to keep it quiet for a week, Soph," he said quietly to me.

"I know, " I whispered back, looking around. People were looking at us and some were talking in hushes. Closing my eyes, I took a deep breath. "I'm going for a run to think. Wanna practice in the arena later?"

"Sure," Logan looked a little concerned but didn't question me. I got up from the table and headed toward my barracks to grab my iPod. Then I set off for the woods to run along the trail.

As I neared the woods, I saw Chiron and he waved. I waved back, not stopping to talk. I knew he probably knew about Logan and I, and I wasn't ready for all the questions. About an hour and a half later, I walked back through camp when I heard someone calling my name. I glanced around and saw Adrian leaning against the post on the porch to the Athena barracks. She looked angry, and I groaned inwardly but turned and headed toward her.

"Is it true?" she asked.

"Is what true?" 

"Don't try playing dumb, Sophia. You know what I'm talking about. Are you dating Logan?"

"He wants to," I said hesitantly, "but I told him that wouldn't be fair to me or to you."

"Oh. Well, thanks. I think. But I don't care if you date him or not."

"What?" Was she serious?

"Yeah, I know. But seriously, I don't care. I've found somebody else and to be honest, he's better for me. So you have my blessing or whatever you want to call it. Go knock yourself out."

With that, she turned and disappeared into the barracks, leaving me speechless. Still in shock, I walked to my barracks to change into yoga pants and a different tank top. Jogging to the arena to meet Logan, Adrian's words kept replaying in my mind. What the hell just happened?

Logan's P.O.V 

"What's wrong," I asked concerned. 

"Nothing, let's just keep practicing. I want to be able to disarm you," Sophia said not looking me in the eye. 

"Bullshit, you're a horrible liar." 

"OK, Adrian told me she didn't care if we were dating; that she found someone better and that I had her blessing." 

"And her words confused you; you don't know how to take it." 

Sophia looked up at me shocked. To which I started laughing. "What's so funny mister!" 

"I may not show my feelings to much but, I can read everyone else's emotions." Before Sophia could answer an alarm bell rang. 

"What's that?" Sophia asked. But I was already running to the barracks. Before I got to the entrance I yelled back to Sophia to go to my cabin and stay there till I get back. 

Before I got there I saw quite a few Demi-god's huddled around Chiron. He was telling them how he received word from the scouts that there was a battalion of monsters close to camp about to attack. When Chiron saw me he beckoned me over to his side. 

"You will be on the front line with Zack Jon and drake do you mind," He asked.

" No I don't" I said.

I found Jon, Drake, and Zack and told them to follow me to the entrance of camp. We set up a semi-circle and waited.  About ten minutes past by when we heard snarling and grunting. 

"Get ready," I said as I hefted my sword. First came the hell hounds, we made short work of them. Next came the first wave of dracne , telekines , evil Cyclopes and some Demi-god's that had turned. I was a whirl wind of destruction. But some monsters slipped through our line to the rest of the camp. As I pursued them, Adrian and Zack were by my side but I never made it to the monsters for I felt a sharp pain in my side and then a sharp blow to my head and I blacked out.


	18. Chapter 18

Jon's P.O.V. 

I don't get it they just left for no reason; why even attack at all? Pondering this I headed to the infirmary but before I got halfway there Drake came running up to me out of breath.

"Logan....Zach.....Adrian....... gone," he gasped. 

'Wait what, you're not making any sense man."

"LOGAN, ZACH AND ADRIAN ARE GONE!" 

I took a step back because of his tone. Then it sank in (oh shit I hope Sophia wasn't with him) I asked Drake this and he shook his head saying he didn't see her in the battle. I told Drake to follow me as I began to run towards Logan's cabin. I knock hard on the door till it opened and there stood Sophia.

"Logan's gone," I said.

Sophia's P.O.V 

My heart stopped as Jon's words sank in. He was gone?

"What do you mean, Logan's gone?" 

"So are Adrian and Zach," he added hesitantly. My eyes blazed in anger.

"We need to find Logan now!" I sprinted toward Chiron's office. He didn't look surprised to see me. 

"Where are they? What happened? Is Logan okay?" I fired out each question without giving him a chance to speak.

"We don't know where they went. Everything happened very quickly and I wasn't around Logan. It seems we've had some turned demi-gods within the camp who weren't happy. By the time the attack was over, about twenty campers were gone. Including Zach, Adrian, and Logan."

"Why did they attack the camp? Is there something I'm missing?" I raised an eyebrow.

"They're angry with the Gods. So, attacking the camp was like a warning. Things aren't so good between the Gods and their children."

"Is there anything else I need to know so I can go save my boyfriend?"

"Yes. The turned demi-gods have a leader here in camp. Unfortunately, it's not good news. Their leader is... Zach."

"What?! But Logan's his brother!"

"Half-brother. But Zach doesn't look at it like that. He's tired of living in Logan's shadow. Have you ever noticed that Zach doesn't really hang out with us?" Jon looked at me, before turning to Chiron. "Do you have any idea where Zach would've taken him?" 

"No, but we're searching for any possible lead. Maybe you could ask around camp and see if anyone saw what happened to Logan." 

"Well, once there's something I can actually work with, I'll be in the arena." I stomped off, my anger building up. I needed to let off some of the steam.

Not bothering to choose weapons, I marched over to the punching bag in the corner. I didn't count the punches; I was just focused on hitting the bag as hard as I could. After about twenty minutes and no news about Logan, I was getting ready to leave the arena when Jon walked up with some guy whose name I couldn't remember.

"You may want to hear this, Sophia. Go on, tell her what you told me," Jon nodded to the guy.

"I'm not 100% sure what happened but I heard someone cry out as if in pain. Before I could pinpoint the source of the noise, I saw Zach and Adrian carrying a guy away. It could've been Logan, I don't know. Whoever it was, I think they were sucker punched to the gut or something. They disappeared before I could catch up. That's all I know."

"Thanks," I said wearily. Walking past them, I headed for Logan's cabin. I couldn't take it anymore, not knowing where he was or if he was okay. I quickly took a shower and threw on one of Logan's shirts before crawling into his bed. I quietly cried myself to sleep, feverishly hoping Logan was okay. 

Adrian's P.O.V.

"They're going to notice he's the strongest and most liked Demi-god," I whispered even though Logan was drugged and couldn't hear.

"I don't care Adrian now shut up and go to sleep well be at the outpost in the morning," Zach seethed. 

I laid down but I couldn't fall asleep. I couldn't help but feel sorry for Logan; I know I fucked up but I still cared for him. I made sure Zach was asleep then I got up and took a cloth and wiped the wound on Logan's face which had three long slashes from his right temple to his left jaw line. I'm just thankful that Zach stopped the hell hound before it killed Logan.  
Logan mumbled something but I couldn't hear it. I left him and laid back down next to Zach and finally fell asleep dreaming about the day Logan broke up with me and Zach came up asked me out and before I thought about it I had said yes, and got myself in this mess.

Logan's P.O.V.

(My head fucking hurt, wait what the hell happened did Zach or Adrian do something to me or where they knocked out too.) How many days has it been, where am I?

Next thing I know I get splashed in the face with water. I woke up gasping and sputtering while looking around to see my surroundings. 

"Welcome back to earth Logan," Zach said maliciously. 

"Zach where are we, what happened, wait why am I bound and you aren't," I asked. 

"Well it's very simple you are in the outpost for my army."

"What?! Your army but how can that be? You've never had a quarrel with Neptune."

"I've had a quarrel with him ever since Poseidon dropped you of with me and my parents and always having to live in your shadow. You killed my stepfather and ruined my life. I was fine not knowing what I was but because of you, I was thrown into this world."

"What are you talking about? I grew up with you, our stepfather hated us. Mother was the only one who cared for us."

"No Logan you only lived with us for one year. You just magically appeared but I was the only one who realized what happened and dad found out from me. That's why he hated you and you just had to kill him, didn't you?" 

It was starting to sink in which made me begin to think; where did I come from? Why don't I remember?

"Now while you're thinking I'm going to get ready to destroy your precious camp and after I do that, I'm going to kill your new girlfriend. Just like the last one," he said walking away chuckling. 

As I sat there sinking into my rage I sent out a quick prayer to any god to let my friends know where I was.

Sophia's  P.O.V.

"Let her rest," Drake said, his voice sounding far away. 

"We have to find Logan or else who knows what Zach or Adrian will do to him," Jon replied.

I laid still, my head pounding from my unexpected nap. Everything came back to me as I listened to the guys debate on waking me up. I knew Adrian was badness but I hadn't expected Zach to betray Logan. On the other hand, I didn't know much about their relationship. Once I got Logan back safely, I'd ask him about it. I focused on the guys.

"She's been through a lot, Jon. We can give her more time to rest," Drake said. Jon sighed in defeat.

"Okay, but as soon as we hear something, we wake her. We're going to need her to get Logan. Besides, I'm pretty sure she'll want to beat the crap out of Adrian by now."

Just then, Mikayla rushed into the cabin. It sounded like she ran from somewhere; she was panting heavily, trying to catch her breath.

"Chiron needs you two to help clean up. He said to leave Sophia if she's still sleeping."

The three of them disappeared, leaving the cabin eerily quiet. I buried my face deeper into the pillows and fell back asleep. I dreamt of my little sister Ruby. We were at a park and I was pushing her on the swings. It was sunny outside with a hint of lightning in the distance. I recognized it as a heat storm, and maybe that itself should've been my first sign. The scene changed and suddenly I was sitting on a cloud bench next to Zeus. I was surprised to see him, but part of me was expecting him to show up. He looked at me and I couldn't tell what he was thinking.

"They're foolish, you know," he said. "Their attack on the camp was disorganized and that's why they left as soon as they did. The camp was winning."

"Do you know what happened to Logan?" I asked, staring at the god who was my father.

"Yes, daughter. But that's not why I'm here. I'm here to help you win against Zach and his army. There is an outpost that has been abandoned for many years. It's about 20 minutes or so from the camp. You'll find them there but hurry. I fear a great war is coming and we must be prepared."

We sat in silence for a few minutes as I pondered what he said. I knew he was right; the air was charged with enough electricity to make my hair look like the Bride of Frankenstein.

"My time is almost up, Hera is demanding my attention again. Before I go, I will say this. Logan is okay for now. Find him as soon as possible."

"Thanks, Dad. I'll let Chiron know everything." There was a slight pause.

"You look so much like your mother," Zeus said quietly.

"She misses you. I miss you too," I hugged him and he quickly kissed the top of my head.

"Maybe I'll pay her a visit soon. Good luck, Sophia, my daughter. Make me proud."

Just like that, he was gone. I opened my eyes and stared at the ceiling, absorbing what just happened. Knowing I couldn't waste any more time, I threw on a pair of leggings, my favorite pink off-the-shoulder shirt and a pair of black combat boots. I took off for Chiron's office, almost knocking Jon over as I burst through the door. Chiron looked slightly amused and I'm sure I looked like a mess.

"Chiron, I think I know where they took Logan," I said before telling them what just happened. Chiron nodded as Jon and Drake had equal expressions of awe and surprise on their faces.

"We need to go soon," Drake said.

"I agree. Get everything you need and go. There will be a team of demi-gods waiting to go as backup when you're ready. And Sophia," Chiron said. "Be careful."  
"I will," I promised before turning to Jon and Drake. "Let's go bring our boy home."

 

Logan's P.O.V.

I felt like shit my muscles all felt like rubber and I could still feel the blood caked on my body from the last round of torture. I was about to give up hope and tell them where the weakest part of the camp was, but the only thing that kept me going was wanting to see Sophia again. 

"Now big brother, are you going to cooperate with me or do I have to hurt you again?" Zach asked lifting my chin up so he could look into my face.

My answer was a spit of blood into his face. He got up disgusted and gestured to a demigod who hefted a sword. He started hitting me with the flat of the blade. I began to challenge him, hoping he'd cut my restraints, and the idiot did; he also gave me my sword back. He charged blindly and I just side stepped and slashed him in half I quickly sheathed my sword and ran. I ran and ran till I couldn't run anymore but I kept pushing until I heard traffic so I rushed to the side of the road and started waving my arms. Too my amazement it was my truck that came to a screeching halt. I just sank to my knees crying as I saw Sophia's face.


	19. Chapter 19

Sophia's P.O.V.

When we left camp, I told Jon to drive Logan's truck. I gave him the general directions to where the outpost was and we took off. As we got closer to the site, a figure appeared out of nowhere, waving their arms like crazy. I took a closer look and my heart almost stopped.

"Jon, stop the truck! It's Logan!"

Before Jon had the truck stopped completely, I already had my door open and was running toward Logan. Honestly, he looked like a mess but I was relieved he's still alive. Logan was on his knees crying when I reached him, so naturally I dropped to mine and wrapped my arms around him. I hadn't realized I was crying myself until he wiped his fingers over my cheeks. Slightly embarrassed, I looked down and noticed the blood.

"Oh my goodness. Logan, are you alright?"

He let out a small groan and I knew if I didn't get him help fast, his wounds wouldn't matter.

"Jon, he needs help! There's blood all over the place. I can't tell where it started," I said as Jon and Drake appeared next to me. They lifted him up and began heading to the truck.  
"Sophia, you're going to have to drive to the nearest lake. The water can heal him but we have to move fast," Jon said as they got Logan into the truck. I nodded and quickly got into the driver's seat. I remembered passing a lake about five minutes before we found Logan so I did a U-turn and sped to the lake, hoping a cop wouldn't pull me over. 

As soon as we got to the lake, Jon and Drake basically dragged Logan to the water line as I instructed the others to stay in the truck and to be on the lookout for Zach, Adrian or any of the turned demi-gods. I ran over to the guys, who were already in the water, up to their waists. Jon looked over and motioned to me.

"It's okay, Sophia. He's going to be fine."

I stood on the beach and saw that they were holding Logan under the water by the shoulders. As I watched closely, Logan nodded his head slightly and they let him go. He came back up above the water to get some air, then dived back under by himself. Jon and Drake walked back over to me and we waited five, maybe ten minutes before Logan reappeared. His clothes were still tattered but the blood and wounds were all gone. He slowly made his way over to us and I couldn't help but to throw my arms around him. He chuckled and held me close.

"I thought I was going to lose you," I whispered.

"Not a chance in Hell," he whispered back before kissing me. After we broke the kiss off, he turned toward Jon and Drake. "I'm glad you guys found me when you did. It definitely wasn't pretty back there. So, what's the plan?"

"Zeus visited Sophia in her dreams and that's how we knew where to find you," Jon said.

"What?" Logan looked at me and I nodded.

"He warned me that a war was coming and that we must be prepared. That's all he said, Hera wasn't allowing much time for anything else," I told him. He nodded.

"Now what?" Drake asked. "Do we head back to camp since we found Logan or do we go up to the outpost and watch Sophia beat the crap out of Adrian?"

I smiled and shook my head at him before turning toward Jon. He knew what I was thinking: was Logan okay enough to go back after everything he just went through? He shrugged and we both looked at Logan.

"We don't have to go back if you can't handle it right now," I said, reaching for his hand and giving it a gentle squeeze. "But if you feel like you can handle it, we'll go. What do you want to do, Logan?"

Logan's P.O.V.

I wasn't ready to go back but before I could say anything I saw an army marching down the road. In the lead was Zach and Adrian. 

"Go now warn Chiron," I sternly said to Sophia.

"What about you?" Sophia asked nervously.

"I've got unfinished business but you're in charge now and don't worry I'll come back to you. Now go."

Sophia, Jon, and Drake ran back to the truck and left quickly. Zach motioned to Adrian and she led the army after the truck while Zach slowly walked towards me.

"You've definitely have seen better days Logan," he said seeing the scars on my face and my tattered clothes.

"Well I have you and that treacherous bitch to thank for this, I snarled.

"Oh I haven't seen you this pissed in a long time."

I hefted my sword ready to kill Zach for everything he's done. He rushed me swinging at my head I parried his attacked forcing his sword away and brought mine down putting a gash in his armor. He pressed the attack cutting my arm and leg (damn he's gotten better) I staggered back trying fend him off but he kept pushing me back towards the lighthouse. I summoned a hurricane that threw him back enough to let me run to the lighthouse. I ran up to the top and was trying to catch my breath when I heard him come up behind me. How could I be so stupid as I looked down at the broadsword sticking out through my chest. 

"Too bad you won't be able to see the destruction of your precious camp," he said in my ear as he walked me to the edge over looking the water.

He pulled his sword out and pushed me over the edge. As I plummeted to the water below I whispered," I'm sorry Sophia." I hit the water hard and darkness enveloped me.

Sophia's P.O.V.

"We can't leave him!" I yelled as Jon started the truck.

"You heard what he said, Sophia. We have to go!" Drake said.

"I don't care what he said, Drake! We can't just leave him to face Zach alone. Something bad is going to happen, I just know-" I stopped mid-sentence as a huge pain engulfed my chest. I felt like I couldn't breathe and my eyes filled with tears. An image of Logan falling from a lighthouse while Zach stood at the top looking triumphant appeared in my mind. I swore I heard Logan whisper an apology to me. Then it was gone and I knew I was too late. I slumped over and let the sobs wreck through my body.

"Jon, pull over. Sophia needs help," Drake climbed over the seat to make sure I was okay.

"He's gone," I whispered. "I lost him, he's gone."

"Sophia, what happened?" Drake asked gently as Jon found a safe place to pull over.

"Zach pushed Logan over the railing of the lighthouse. As he was falling, he whispered 'I'm sorry, Sophia.' Then it went dark. I lost him," I sobbed. Jon and Drake both looked shocked. The other demi-gods were quiet as we mourned the loss of the greatest man we had ever known. In the distance, we could hear the army getting closer and something about that sound snapped me to reality.

Before anyone could stop me, I grabbed the half sword that I had used the day I put Logan in the infirmary and bolted from the truck. Scrambling behind me, everyone else grabbed whatever weapons they needed and waited. Soon, Adrian and the army came into view. I glared at her as they moved closer to us. I could hear Jon and Drake move behind me, one on each side. Adrian motioned for the army to stop before she stepped forward.

"You should've left things alone, Sophia. You don't know what you're getting yourself into," she called to me.

"I know exactly what I'm getting into, bitch. Logan's dead because of you!" I yelled. The shock on her face was priceless until she changed her expression into one of cold disinterest.

"It was bound to happen," she said. "He didn't know when to leave well enough alone."

"How dare you. You want a war? You've got one."

With a wave of her hand, Adrian and the army descended toward us. I sprinted toward her as the others spread out, fighting whoever crossed their paths. Adrian and I engaged in an one-on-one battle. Every time she swung at me, I dodged it pretty easily and got her with a couple of nice slashes on her arms. She growled in anger and aimed for my neck, which I sidestepped and used my elbow to hit her in the middle of her back. The blow made her stumble and I used a couple of self-defense moves to knock her on her butt. Panting slightly, I backed off and waited for her to get back up. While she struggled to get up, I took a moment to look around. In some areas, things were going well for us. In others, not so much. Just from a glance, I knew we wouldn't be able to hold them off for long. I focused back on Adrian, who slowly was making her way toward me. Knowing I needed to get everyone back to camp as soon as possible, I did the only thing I could think of. I gathered all the anger I had built up, let out a loud yell and summoned lightning. Several bolts scattered down from the sky, scaring away the turned demi-gods. Before Adrian took off after them, I gave her a good hard right punch to the jaw and she staggered back.

"We're not finished, bitch." I said as I stood my ground, lightning flashing around me as it reflected in my eyes. For a moment, she looked terrified and she ran after the others. I turned toward my group. "We need to get back to Chiron. Now."

Chiron was waiting for us by the camp entrance when we arrived, his eyes searching for Logan. His gaze rested on me and I quickly shook my head, tears spilling over again. Chiron ushered me into his office as Jon and Drake followed. I collapsed into one of the chairs and Chiron offered me a box of tissues.

"What happened?" Chiron asked.

"We found him," Jon explained what happened then added, "Sophia summoned lightning once she saw that we didn't have a chance of defeating them entirely. And she delivered quite a blow to Adrian's jaw." There was a sense of pride bursting in his voice at that last part.

"Logan's... gone?" Chiron asked me after a few moments of silence. I nodded, wiping away more tears. He sighed and his expression was depressing. "I guess it's time to let the camp know we lost one of our best fighters. Go get ready for dinner tonight, I'm sure the camp will have plenty of questions for you all."

We left Chiron's office and the guys let me go back to the cabin with them. They didn't want to do anything with Logan's stuff; not like I would let them anyways. I couldn't bear to remove anything from the cabin. I stood in his room and cried quietly as I looked around. The pain was too much so I collapsed on the bed and stared at the ceiling. Silently, I sent up a quick prayer to my father and to Poseidon in honor of Logan. I don't know if either of them got it or even answered; within a matter of seconds, I fell asleep. As I slept, the image of Logan falling from the lighthouse followed by the darkness kept running through my mind. Something about it was bothering me and I tried to figure it out. A part of me thought maybe Logan wasn't dead after all, maybe he's still out there. Maybe at the bottom of the lake.....

Logan's P.O.V.

I must be dead because I was in the Bahamas watching a burly dude fishing he turned to look at me and it was like staring into a mirror.

"Ah son glad you stopped by here grab a fishing pole and join me," Poseidon said as if this little meeting was planned.

I joined him and cast my line out watching it bob on the gentle waves. We just stood there in silence enjoying the sunshine and light breeze that ruffled our hair.

"Am I dead?" I asked turning to my father.

"No not yet. But I swear out of all the demigods I've sired, you are the most reckless, yet bravest one I've seen."

"Yea well when you have people you care about it's not that hard to make up you're mind to keep them out of harms way," I countered thinking of Sophia.

"I know all about that you've found yourself a keeper and even you're uncle Zeus approves."  

"Please don't call him my uncle I know godly blood doesn't really matter because it can't be traced but it just sounds weird."

Poseidon just chuckled and went on fishing. I turned to him again and asked him what Zach meant when he told me that I had just shown up I wasn't born into the family. Poseidon sighed pondering his answer.

"Do you remember your teachings on the giant war?" he asked.

"Yes I do very well; when Chiron talked it was if I was living them. Why?"

"You feel that way because you did live it you fought by my side in the giant war."

"You're shitting me, that would make me over a million years old but I'm only 19."

"You were 16 when you were mortally wounded I patched you up and put you into stasis till I thought it was the right time to bring you back into the world."

"But why didn't you let me live in the older times."

"I didn't see a future for you there that's why."

"Does Chiron know the truth?"

"Yes, but he swore to me that he'd never tell you until you found out for yourself."

"So how do I get back to reality?"

He turned to me and poked me in the chest and it felt like a bolt of lighting ran through me. My eyes flew open, I looked around I was laying on the deck of an old sunken freighter. I knew the battle was going to be soon so I hurriedly grabbed my sword and sped myself to the shores of the camp.


	20. Chapter 20

Sophia's P.O.V.

When I finally woke up from my nap, my face felt dried out. Crying a lot does that to me, especially around the eyes. Slowly, I got out of bed and readied myself for dinner. Chiron had set dinner at a later time than normal, knowing probably that I was going to cry myself to sleep on Logan's bed. Not that it mattered if I cried in private or not; the questions alone were most likely going to set the water works off again. I breathed steadily and finally gathered the courage to make my way down to dinner. Everyone was already there by the time I arrived. Chiron nodded his head in understanding before standing up at the podium.

"Before dinner is served, I'd like to make a few announcements," he said, looking at every camper. "The attack on the camp the other day was of no mistake." Gasps broke out and people erupted into angry whispers. Chiron cleared his throat and everyone quieted down before he continued.

"The attack was a message to the gods, from an army of turned demi-gods. There were suspicions of who the leader was and now we know it is Zach, son of Neptune. He was joined by Adrian, daughter of Athena, the day camp was attacked and the day Logan disappeared. Sophia," he gestured to me, "was visited by Zeus in a dream and was able to locate Logan in an outpost the army is using as camp. She, along with Logan's friends, had set out this morning to bring Logan home. Unfortunately, Zach and the army caught up to them. While the army went for Sophia and their friends, Zach engaged Logan by himself, who was unable to defend himself properly, due to being tortured for so long. It is with a heavy heart of sorrow that I inform the camp of the loss of Logan, son of Poseidon. He was one of the best fighters the camp has had in a very long time. Please respect each other as we mourn the loss of a great friend and brother, while we prepare for a war that is brewing against us and the gods. Let dinner begin."

As Chiron's speech settled throughout the camp, small groups slowly got up from their tables and went to get food. I sat at the end of one of the tables by myself, picking at a salad I grabbed absentmindedly. A few campers came over to me to offer their condolences and I politely accepted them. Jon and Drake sat nearby but they still gave me some space, which was comforting. I knew I could count on them if I needed help through this. Dinner had taken a somewhat more pleasant atmosphere as campers began sharing stories about what they've experienced. I smiled a couple of times at the goofiness of the guys and nodded in sympathy with some of the girls. In the middle of one girl's story, we heard a conch horn blow in the distance. Chiron stood up from the head table, his eyes hardening.

"It is time," he called out. "We must defend the camp at once. Go!"

Everyone scrambled from the tables and headed out to get their weapons. I ran back to Logan's cabin and grabbed my half sword from under the pillow. I met Jon and Drake outside and we took off for camp, helping our camp mates fend off the army along the way. The guys went after three demi-gods who were surrounding a girl from the Aphrodite barracks. I tripped another girl as she tried following them. She turned toward me, anger flashing in her eyes. Lunging at me, she swung her sword at my arm and missed by inches as I sidestepped the attack. She lunged again stabbing for my heart; I spun my sword in an upside down half circle, forcing her blade to the side as her momentum carried her to be impaled on my sword. I pulled it out and ran to help Jon and Drake protect some of the younger campers. As I approached I called down lightning zapping six of the attackers and stood by Jon's side. The battle raged on for half the night and it was looking good, we were being pushed back to the middle of camp. I was across the battlefield when I heard someone yell out happily I took a second to look around and saw him charging in to the middle of the fight with about 100 Cyclopes behind him with a trident tattoo on their shoulder.

"Logan," I whispered.

Logan's P.O.V.

Just before I entered shallow waters about a hundred Cyclopes showed up.

"Lord Logan your father Poseidon has placed us under your command," the lead Cyclops said.

"Good follow me," I said as we charged out of the water.

It was going worse than I'd thought the defenders of camp were being pushed back to the middle of camp. As I ran into battle I heard drake yell something that I didn't quite catch and then I saw Sophia freeze. She'd have to wait till it was over. 

"Defenders on me," I commanded as I rushed into the middle of the fight. 

We began to push them back. I was fighting like a whirlwind cutting down monster and Demi-god's. We had them pushed all the way back to the entrance of camp when they were ordered to retreat. As I turned around to head back into camp some blur ran up and threw their arms around my neck.

"Hi sweetheart. I'm sorry for leaving you but I told you I'd return," I said into Sophia's shoulder.


	21. Chapter 21

Sophia's P.O.V.

He was incredible, charging into camp and taking over like he did. The way he moved as he fought back. It made me love him even more. As soon as the army retreated, cheers erupted throughout the camp. I took off toward the entrance where I last saw Logan. When I found him, I couldn't help but launch myself into him and threw my arms around his neck.

"Hi sweetheart. I'm sorry for leaving you but I told you I'd return," he said into my shoulder.

"I thought I lost you for good," I said, starting to cry again. He held me tightly.

"Sh, it's okay. I'm still here," he lifted my chin up and wiped away the tears. "No offense, baby, but you're a mess."

"I know," I laughed. "I'm so happy you're alive."

"Sophia, I need you to come help out in the infirmary," Chiron said as he walked over. He looked at Logan in disbelief. "So it is true. You're alive after all?"

"Yes sir," Logan smiled. "Just had something to take care of first with Poseidon."

"I see. Well, I'm happy you're still alive. I need you to go help rebuild the defense lines."

"I'll meet you for lunch?" I turned to Logan as I started to follow Chiron to the infirmary.

"Sure. Soph," he motioned me back. I stopped and he grabbed me by the waist before kissing me deeply, then released me too soon. "I missed you."

"I missed you too," I kissed him back, then bounded after Chiron.

The infirmary was full of wounded campers and Mikayla handed me what I needed to make my rounds. I checked on my barrack-mates first, who were all impressed with me summoning lightning. Some of them asked if Logan really did show up with an army of Cyclopes, while others had expressed their gratitude that he was alive and well. Next, I checked on Poseidon's group and made sure they had everything they needed before moving onto Aphrodite. Everyone I encountered were full of smiles, even though most of them had wounds that were pretty gross. By the time I had finished, I felt better about the day. If anything, I knew by helping out in the infirmary, I had done something right.

Logan was still helping rebuild the defense lines around camp so I headed to my barracks and grabbed one of my bathing suits. I changed at the cabin and made my way to the shore. The water was calming, which is weird for a daughter of Zeus to say since we're more of a sky kind of people. Still, the coolness of the icy blue waves was enough to make my body relax. I waded out to just halfway up my thighs before I took a deep breath and dove under. A couple of little fish swam around me and I giggled, sending bubbles to the surface. I went above water to get some air and I noticed Logan standing on the beach. He looked slightly amused. I swam toward him and clambered out of the water. He held out a towel for me and stared at the water while I dried off.

"You okay?" I asked, wrapping the towel around me.

"Yeah, I'm fine," he smiled and pulled me close. "I'm just thinking about a conversation I had with my dad, Poseidon. Before I came back here."

"Oh. Next time you talk to him, will you tell him I said thank you?"

"For what?" he asked curiously. I blushed.

"Well, um, when we got back and told Chiron what happened, I went back to your cabin to get some sleep before dinner. I sent a prayer to my dad and to yours, but I didn't know if either of them heard me. With you here now, I think Poseidon may have heard me."

"You didn't have to do that, you know." He kissed my forehead.

"I know, but I was heartbroken. I thought you were dead. I was desperate for some kind of sign and I thought it was proper to acknowledge your father. I mean, yeah I lost a boyfriend, but he lost a son. But then again, he's a god and they see everything so I guess he knew you were okay." I giggled.

"I understand why you did it, Soph. You don't have to explain it to me. If I were in your position, I probably would have done something similar," Logan chuckled. "Now, let's go eat. I'm starving."

Logan's P.O.V.

I followed Sophia down to the dining pavilion and grabbed as much food as I could. Sophia and I then sat with Drake, Jon and, Jon's girlfriend Mikayla. They began to bombard me with questions about how I survived but I ignored them and instead filled my face because I haven't ate in two days. After we ate we all went to my cabin to relax for a bit. Sophia and I laid down in my bed and immediately I fell asleep. Jon came bursting in and informed me that the enemy army was at the entrance and was being led by Zach and Adrian. I threw on a black cut off shirt and my combat boots and walked out strapping my sword to my hip.

Jon, Drake, Sophia, and I ran to the front of our line and stood by Chiron. The hundred or so Cyclopes filed in behind us readying their weapons. Zach yelled charge as did I, time slowed down as the two sides approached each other; then it was complete chaos. Sophia and I stood back to back while I formed a hurricane around us and she called down lightning. We were unstoppable any enemy that came near we quickly cut them down. Soon all that was left was Zach and Adrian. 

"This is your chance to surrender Zach," I called out.

"I will never surrender to you Logan," he spat back.

I began to slowly advance hefting my sword beckoning Zach towards me. I engaged the fight swinging my sword towards  his throat as he went to block I changed direction swinging my sword to his left which he just barely blocked. We exchanged slashes and parries faster than the eye could see. He then knocked my sword out of my hand, seeing his opportunity he slashed down to cut me in half so I stepped inside his guard spun, caught his arm and bent it over my shoulder and his arm snap. I caught his sword and placed it under his chin.

"Yield," I snarled.

"Never," he said.

I felt a sharp pain in my back I knocked Zach out and turned to find Adrian facing me with my sword. I pulled her dagger out of my back and flipped it so that I was holding it between my thumb and fore finger. I whipped the dagger at her face and as she used my sword to knock it away I ran at her bring my sword around knocking mine out of her hands a then slammed her in the face with the pommel of Zach's sword. Breathing heavy I looked both at Adrian and Zach as they laid there unconscious.

"Lock these two up," I told Jon.

I walked over to Sophia put my arm around her and walked back to my cabin.


	22. Chapter 22

Sophia's P.O.V

After we got back to the cabin, Logan immediately fell asleep. I laid there next to him, running my fingers lightly over his face. As I thought about what it must have been like for Logan the last few days, I couldn't bring myself around to forgive Adrian. What she did was cold hearted and just plain horrible. The more I thought about her, the angrier I got so I focused on something else. I wondered briefly about Ruby and the boys; I haven't spoken to them since Logan was sent to get me. I was sure they were fine, but I missed them like crazy, especially Ruby. I sighed and my thoughts wandered to my dad. Being a godly parent must be just as stressful as a normal parent, if not more. It seemed lately we were always doing something reckless or that would get us hurt. Zeus probably had his hand against his head 90% of the time since I came to camp. I smiled at the thought. When I was younger, I remembered feeling sad that my dad was never around like the other kids' dads were. My mother hardly ever talked about him and I didn't have a picture. Looking back now, there were always some kind of sign that he was there; I just hadn't realized it. I wondered if he ever regretted not being there to help raise me properly.

Before my thought process could go any further, Jon burst through the door and scared Logan awake. I muffled a giggle as Jon told us that the army was back at the entrance and it was being led by Zach and Adrian. We followed Jon and Drake to the front of the line, where Chiron was waiting. Behind us was the army of Cyclopes with their weapons ready. As soon as Zach and Logan yelled charge, the whole camp was in chaos. Logan stood with his back against mine and he created a hurricane. Releasing my anger, I summoned lightning into the storm. We knocked down enemy after enemy and I couldn't help but wonder why the kids of Zeus and Poseidon never really worked together like this before. We were incredible and nothing could touch us. It felt exhilarating.

Pretty soon, it was only Zach and Adrian left. We stood there slightly panting, trying to catch our breaths. Logan turned toward Zach.

"This is your chance to surrender, Zach," he called out.

"I will never surrender to you, Logan," he spat back.

The expression on Logan's face seemed to say "very well then" and he began advancing toward Zach. As Zach moved toward him, Logan swung his sword and Zach barely had time to block it. They kept baiting each other, almost as if they were playing a cat and mouse game. Soon, they were moving faster, turning into a blur. It was hard to keep up as we watched; no one dared to interrupt the two. At some point, Zach knocked Logan's sword out of his hand and before he could get a good cut into Logan's skin, Logan had snapped Zach's arm in half. Logan grabbed the sword from him and held it to Zach's chin.

"Yield," Logan growled.

"Never," Zach glared at him.

The rest of us were too busy watching them to notice Adrian approach Logan and slam her dagger into his back. I started to go after her, but Jon and Drake grabbed my arms. Logan turned his attention to her, not noticing Zach passing out from the pain in his arm. He removed the dagger from his back and she waited, holding Logan's sword in a death grip. He flicked the dagger at her face and she used the sword to deflect it. As she focused on the dagger, Logan ran toward her and used Zach's sword to knock his own out of her hands. Then he slammed the pommel of Zach's sword into her face, knocking her unconscious as well. 

"Lock these two up," he said to Jon, breathing heavily. Jon let go of my arm as Logan approached us. He wrapped his arm around me and we went back to the cabin.

I followed him to the beach, where he dove into the water. Once he was sure his cut was healed, he made his way to me. I wasn't really paying attention to what he was doing and suddenly he threw me over his shoulder. He ran back toward the water as I squealed and tried to get down. Together, he threw us into the water and I couldn't help but laugh once I broke the surface. He tried to look innocent but he started laughing too.

"I will get you back for this, Logan," I said as he swam the little distance between us.

"Oh yeah?" He asked, pulling me closer to him.

"When you least expect it."

"Ooh, I'm so scared," he teased. I splashed water at him.

"You better be scared. Don't make me strike you with lightning again."

"You wouldn't." He raised his eyebrows.

"Try me," I smirked. Logan sighed dramatically then dunked me under water. By the time I came up, he was already on shore, racing back toward the cabin. I shook my head and laughed as I took off after him. Jon and Drake were snickering as I rushed into the cabin. They pointed to Logan's room and Drake handed me a Nerf gun.

Cautiously, I headed toward his room. As I pushed the door open, Logan popped up from the other side of the bed and began firing. I fired back blindly and ran toward the bathroom. Logan had the door open before I could lock it and I had no choice but to pretend to look cute and innocent. He rolled his eyes and stepped toward me, knocking the Nerf gun out of my hands. Before I could blink, Logan had me pinned to the wall and he was kissing me. By the time my body registered that, he broke if off and smirked before joining Jon and Drake. I pressed my lips together as I walked back to the room, turned toward Logan long enough to stick my tongue out and flopped on the bed. I smiled at the ceiling before falling asleep.

Logan's P.O.V.

I sat on the couch with Drake and Jon playing video games when the dinner bell sounded. I went into my room and gently woke Sophia telling her that the dinner bell rang. I let her get herself situated as I waited on the porch. When she came out I held my arm out for her to take. She giggled as she took it and we walked toward the dinning pavilion. When we arrived we sat with Jon and Drake which I noticed Mikayla wasn't sitting with us. Before I could ask Jon where she was Chiron stood up.

"Well another year has come and gone, and in this one triumph and sorrow. We've lost many campers and we will always remember them. We are lucky to have the return of Logan, who has stayed strong through everything that has happened. We defended the camp, which many of you call home and we defeated the army of turned demi-gods. We have much to celebrate and much to grieve over. As the summer nears the end, I encourage campers to support each other. Those who wish to leave camp and go home, you have until the end of the week to make arrangements for next week. Those who wish to stay, you are more than welcome to. If there is anything you need from home, the same thing. Make arrangements by the end of the week and you can leave and return by the end of next week. Now, let us enjoy dinner." 

As we ate some of the younger kids watched me in awe and some camp up to express their gratitude in me showing up when I did. Then Jon turned to me and told me that Mikayla had left him because she wasn't happy and that she wouldn't be returning to camp. I just sat there lost for words. 

"Hey how about we go back to the cabin and have a party just for us to be thankful we're all still here?" Sophia piped up. 

We all agreed and headed to the cabin and as Jon and Drake started the fire Sophia and I filled a cooler with pop and then grabbed chips and stuff to make s'mores. We sat there bullshitting for awhile when we heard a familiar voice say are gods invited to this little party. I looked over at the patio door and there stood Poseidon, Zeus, Ares, and Thor.

"Well of course we'd be honored to have such important company," I said bowing before the gods.

Poseidon walked over to me shook my hand and then pulled me into a bone crushing hug while Zeus talked to Sophia. Ares was exclaiming how proud he was of Jon and Thor was being taught how to make s'mores by Drake.  It was hard to forget about everything that had happened the last few days but sitting here laughing with good friends made it easier to deal with it.

To be continued.......  



End file.
